Champagne Kisses
by sketchyheart
Summary: Sometimes working into the ungodly hours of night can make people forget their sense of time. (HavocRoy, No spoilers)


**Series:** Fullmetal Alchemist

**Pairing:** Jean x Roy

**Rating:** PG;

**Spoilers:** ...None! :D

**Word Count:** 1040

**Author's Notes:** Just a little belated holiday cheer. Thought up in the middle of church, no less. I'm sure God appreciated my thoughts.. x3; Just a light sprinkling of yaoi (more shounen-ai than anything else), so don't read if you don't like. Reviews help the inspiration process go faster, so any are welcomed. Merci! Happy New Year, everyone!

--------

Roy Mustang set his head on the desk, cushioning his forehead on the documents below him. A sigh lifted the edges of the paperwork slightly, but they went right back into place as Roy let himself zone out for a bit. He didn't want to be doing this. Everyone else in the world knew he didn't want to be doing this. Who would except him to? Better yet, who would even want to be doing this? Especially in their own house, on their own time, and without an intense, beady eyed (no matter how loyal) gaze baring down his neck.

But there the Flame Alchemist was. In his own house, in his own office, behind his own desk. First Lieutenant Hawkeye wasn't there, which meant her travel sized, lethal companions weren't there either. That allowed a sigh of relief but.. The paperwork was still there, cheerily peering up at him. Roy scowled back at it, sitting himself up and gently rubbing at his forehead. He was sure there were bits and pieces of whichever report this was labeled up there now. The dark haired colonel sighed, glancing out the window. It was late, the night sky consuming anything else that might have been visible. The color matched his eyes, the dark orbs slowly slipping out of sight as his eyelids dropped a bit lower. Damn.. He was tired, and it couldn't have been that late.

The soft click of a lighter roused Roy from his thoughts, and he glanced warily at the door frame. Jean had idly wandered into the room, the recently lit cigarette perked up between his lips. His bright blue eyes blinked at the tired stare the darker ones were giving him, the scene seemingly a completely natural thing for them. So Jean was there. That made it sort of like the other office. A bit.

Roy lifted his eyebrows, and Jean glanced over the papers littering Roy's desk. The corners of Jean's mouth quirked, a low mocking sort of whistle of disbelief coming from the taller man's mouth. Rest assured, it was a skill acquired over many acquired practices, whistling around a cigarette. "You're still working on these?" Roy merely nodded, lowering his eyes back to the papers and scowl at them some more. Havoc sighed, amused, tucking his hands in his pockets. "I thought you brought them home so you wouldn't have to be up at ungodly hours finishing them." A snort came from the paperwork, and Havoc chuckled. The blue eyes absently glanced at the clock on the shelf, one hand plucking the white stick from his lips with ease so he could breathe out a soft trail of smoke from his lungs. "Have you even stopped to ponder what today is, Colonel Mustang?"

The look on Roy's face was deemed no less than priceless by Havoc. The dark haired head had shot up from amidst the papers, wide eyes blinking owlishly at Havoc. The formality had certainly caught him off guard, and Roy found himself panicking. What today was? Was there something significant today? A birthday? The day Hawkeye was supposed to start PMSing? No, they weren't in the office.. Friday? ...Dear god, was Jean one of those people that took anniversaries seriously? The thought kept flooding as Jean tilted his head, watching him. Roy parted his lips, amazed at his own level of calm tones as he spoke, the whole attitude of his question going completely against the shocked look on his face. "Oh? Should I know what today was?" So there was a little bit of a wince there, as Roy knew full well that he should know what the hell day it was.

Instead of looking hurt, dejected, or some random form of pissed off, Jean merely threw his head back and laughed. A smart move for increasing the levels of the procrastinating colonel's confusion. But the cheerful show continued as Havoc waved away the question, heading back out of the room. Roy's brows knit together, trying to figure out why things had suddenly just went the way they did, and why the heck Havoc had asked such a thing in the first place. Obviously something was going on. Roy had thought it was a little odd that Jean had insisted he came over that night, even if he knew Roy was going to be procrastinating... Not that Roy minded the distraction, seeing that Jean was in his home with him. Roy frowned, lightly rubbing his temples as he lowered his eyes to the text in front of him, deciding against trying to analyze the blonde any further.

Roy heard the blonde in question come back into the room a minute later, but he kept his eyes focused on the papers. It was the slight creak of wood as someone leaned on his desk that regained his attention, and light, persuading fingers cupping his chin to get him to raise his face towards Jean's. An insistent pair of lips brushed against his own at the first opportunity, the tip of a tongue carefully tracing and requesting entrance. Roy smiled under Havoc's kiss, willingly obliging and opening himself to him.

The cool, bubbling liquid flowing from Jean's mouth was a sharp contrast to the warm cavern it came from. Roy blinked in surprise as Jean softened the kiss, the last of the champagne trickling down Roy's throat. Havoc pulled back slightly, grinning as Roy quirked a brow. The dark haired male looked up at Havoc expectantly, waiting for an explanation for the unexpectedly treat. Jean's grin broadened and he leaned in, lightly motioning towards the clock on the shelf as he nipped the short male's ear teasingly. "Happy New Year, Roy," the blonde whispered to him, not bothering to hide the laughter in his voice at all. Roy blinked, looking at the clock as Havoc straightened, grinning like a maniac.

12:01.

How he had managed to forget about New Year's eve was anyone's guess, but neither of them really cared at that point. They were more distracted by Mustang leaping to his feat, leaning over his desk to get a good handful of Havoc's shirt and pull him back down for a properly aware (and now belated) New Year's kiss.


End file.
